User talk:Phoenix84
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Metal Assault Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley New MA wiki Hey Phoenix, I want to help you set up this wiki. I am new to Metal Assault and am trying to do whatever I can to learn about the game. I have experience on the Runescape wiki, and have learned a lot about formatting there: basic formatting and template construction. However, I cannot make tables, as they do not have a lesson there. For examples on organization and such, check it out. Let's keep in contact, tho, because I think I could be a great asset to setting up this wiki. Amos0206 16:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Amos0206 'My Projects' Phoenix, Currently, I am working on character pages (I have them in their most basic forms right now, need to add info) and vehicle pages, then I will move on to items/weapons pages. I/you will need to make categories for these things (ie: Weapons, Items, Vehicles) I will keep you posted. Amos0206 16:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Amos0206 Editing Hey Phoenix! It seems a nice idea! I'll try to help you in this wiki, well... at least help. I'm going to add the Skill page, even if it will never be complete for me. Nice work, by now! Need Admin/Staff ::Phoenix, ::I'm writing this in hopes that you will check this sometime. If you can't be on much, I believe it would be wise to give someone administrative ability if possible, as I see many things that could be done to improve the Wiki. Please write me back Amos0206 14:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Amos0206